Whatever You Do, Don't Look Under The Bed
by DiamondApril
Summary: It's the night of Halloween and after a failed attempt at watching a Horror Film, Rei decides to tell a scary story. A series of super natural events begin to make all the Sailor Scouts wonder whether or not Rei's tall tale is really a "tale."
1. Part 1, Scary Blondes and Scary Stories

**So this Halloween, I wanted to make a Sailor Moon themed Fanfic. This story is my first horror story and will most likey be my last attempt at a scary story. I tried my best in this story thou. **

**I plan this story to have 3 parts, and I may add a extra depending on whether or not I feel like it. Maybe next Halloween I might make a sequel of this story. I'd like it if anyone who's reading this drop me a review so I can see how I did. **

**-DiamondApril**

* * *

It was the night of Halloween and Usagi was hosting her first Halloween Party/Sleepover. Her parents and her brother agreed to leave after Usagi stated that they were always treating her like a child and she didn't need them watching her. The group had just finished attempting to watch a horror film but Usagi just couldn't take it. It was too much blood and violence and an overdose of suspense. Her little heart couldn't stand it. Rei then volunteered to tell them all a scary story. Usagi agreed, thinking that a scary story wasn't half as bad a movie.

"It was the night of Halloween," Rei began. She immediately turned off all the lights and put a flashlight in front of her face. "A young boy was about to get a book from under his bed when a set of blood stained claws grabbed him and pulled him under the bed. There was a blood curdling scream, and the boy was sucked into a parallel world. Legend has it that the boy is still trapped under his bed in his now burned down house; being tortured for centuries-"

"Seriously," Minako said, interrupting Rei, "this has got to be the crappiest scary stories I've ever heard. It's not even scary! Where did you get this story Rei? Did you get it from the "Big Book Of Stories You Should Never Tell Your Friends On Halloween"?

Rei just gave Minako an evil glance before continuing, "-so whatever you do this Halloween, don't...look under...the bed," Rei said before turning off the flashlight, causing the entire room to go dark.

Usagi immediately shrieked and crawled into her sleeping bag while Rei just did a maniac cackle.

"That wasn't even scary. Don't worry Usagi-chan, she's only trying to scare you," Minako said.

"-and it's seemingly working," Rei chuckled, standing up to turn on the lights.

"No more scary stories!" Usagi whined, making all the girls in the room stare at her for a second.

Makoto just grimaced at the group. If she had known the Halloween Party was going to suck this much, she would have stayed home.

"I would have told you my classic scary story, but I don't want anyone in the room to piss themselves on Usagi's parent's carpet," Rei boasted, sitting down back on the floor next to a scared Usagi. "Now those are some damn good scary stories."

"It's a shame Ami couldn't make it. It's not really fair that we're having fun while she's at home alone doing who knows what. But...oh well," Minako stated, snuggling up inside her sleeping bag.

"I don't consider this fun. That scary story wasn't the scary at all!" Makoto blurted out, glancing at the other girls from the top of her book.

Usagi just sat, huddled up in her sleeping bag wishing that the night would be over. Now more than ever did she want to go upstairs and sleep in her warm bed instead of a cold sleeping bag. But the worst was yet to come for Usagi, she just didn't know it yet. Usagi soon started experiencing the worst possible thing ever called "your best friends trying to leave you alone on one of the scariest nights of the year." Makoto was the first to say she wanted to go home, followed by Minako who said she couldn't get any beauty sleep, and Rei of course, had to say she wanted to go just to freak Usagi out.

"You guys can't leave me alone...on Halloween; one of the scariest nights of the year," Usagi sobbed.

"I need my beauty sleep, and a sleeping bag is no way to get it," Minako stated.

"This party sucks anyway so that's why I'm leaving."

Usagi began to cry a tiny bit, making the others feel bad about "ditching" their friend.

"Ok fine...I'll stay...but, I need to roll my hair. Got any rollers Usagi?"

Usagi sighed in relief, "Thank you Minako and yes I have some upstairs."

"I'll stay too I guess," Makoto sighed.

"And I have no choice but to stay as I don't want to go home at night alone," Rei sighed.

"Ummm Minako?" Usagi asked.

"Yes."

"My rollers are upstairs in my room."

"So?"

"I'm scared to go up there by myself and get them."

"Usagi!" Minako growled. "Either you get the rollers or I'm leaving."

Usagi sobbed a bit before slowly walking up the staircase. Usually, while her brother and parents were home, the hallways upstairs always seemed small. But for some reason tonight, the hallways seemed extra big and super dark. It was an odd silence in the hallways. Only the sound of her scared pants and the distant sound of the other girls talking could be heard. As Usagi peered down the dark hallway where her bedroom was located, she could feel herself coming closer to throwing up. The darkness in the hallway seemed endless and the further she traveled down it, the less she could hear the other girls. It soon got to the point to where she couldn't hear them at all. Suddenly Usagi stopped in her tracks upon hearing the distant sound of footsteps. The footsteps seemed to grow louder as a growing shadow appeared on the wall. Usagi at first thought that it was Rei or one of the other girls trying to get under her skin, but as it approached, Usagi noticed that the shadow obviously wasn't one of the girls shadows as it had no defined shape. Usagi saw whatever it was raise its arms, and it looked like it had claws! Usagi immediately gripped to the wall; her heart beating as if it were about to jump out of her chest and flop on the floor. She heard a low growl and immediately ran for her life. Even thou she was running into the endless darkness, it was alot better than meeting with whatever freaky thing that was coming up the hall. She suddenly lounged for the door to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She sighed in relief. But suddenly, her feelings of security faded away as she looked around the darken room. She suddenly felt just as unsafe as she did in the hallway. Suddenly she spotted her pink rollers lying halfway under her bed. Without thinking, she bent down and immediately grabbed the rollers. But as she did so, a deformed hand with claws grabbed her wrist. She could feel her heart stop and her face turn pale. Her eyes slowly peered down at the hand which held her wrist so tightly. Suddenly something came over her. Was it fear? She didn't know. She was having a hard time accepting the fact that a deformed arm from under her bed had just grabbed hers. By the time it finally hit her, she had been kneeling by the bed for a couple seconds. As soon as it hit her, she gulped and felt her heart skip about 20 beats. She could see a set of shiny fangs under the bed. Without a second thought, she shrieked and broke her arm away from the creature. She ran as fast as she could out of the door while screaming at the top of her lungs.

Upon hearing Usagi scream, the three girls downstairs immediately sprung to their feet. All three girls cautiously walked over to the staircase and peered into the darkness which they were sure Usagi was.

Meanwhile, Usagi was running for her life. She could hear footsteps behind her which reminded her that "hey, something with claws is chasing me!" Without thinking, she immediately flung the rollers she had in her hands behind her. She could hear a "THUD" but was too afraid to turning around.

The three girls still stood looking into the dark void of the upstairs. Suddenly Usagi came running down the staircase. But of course, her inner klutz came out causing her to trip and fall on top of all three girls at the bottom of the staircase. Rei was the first to push Usagi off of her.

Before Rei could do one of her "Epic Rants," a loud THUD noise caused everyone to turn and look up the staircase in fear.


	2. Part 2, Things Get Freaky

I'm truly sorry for not updating (as I stated.) And because of this, I'm not going to be done with this story by the end of Oct 31. The last chapter of this story should be added on Nov 1 (sometime in the afternoon.)

-DiamondApril

* * *

They all looked up the staircase to see...nothing.

"Usagi you klutz!" Rei shouted, hitting Usagi on her arm.

Usagi didn't even react. She stood with her back against the wall panting.

"Usagi what happened up there?" Minako immediately asked.

"It was an m-m-m-monster!" she stuttered, trying to regain her sanity.

The group burst into laughter.

"Usagi-chan," Makoto laughed, "everyone knows monsters don't exist."

Usagi immediately backed away from her friends as if an alien was inside their bodies. "How can you say that!" she shouted. "You guys should believe me! We fight freaks-of-nature for heaven's sake and your telling me monsters don't exist?"

"There's a difference between the freaks we fight, and some imaginary monsters," Minako chuckled.

"You seriously need to chill out Usagi," Makoto added.

"But It was a monster with fangs and claws and it...grabbed me," she said, her voice getting lower with every word.

"Rei-chan, please never tell another scary story again because Usagi's losing her mind," Minako stated.

Suddenly the lights in the house went off. This event immediately shut up everyone in the room and caused a bit of fear to sink into their hearts. Minako immediately grabbed who she thought was Rei, Makoto immediately grabbed Minako and Usagi grabbed on to Makoto. It wasn't 'till several seconds later did Minako realize she wasn't holding on the Rei. The person she was holding on to didn't feel or smell like Rei. Rei smelled like a mixture of Herbs and Confidence and whoever she was holding on to didn't possess the same scent.

"Rei," Minako gulped, "where are you?"

"Right here," Rei replied from behind Usagi.

Minako could feel herself grow close to fainting. She let out a high pitch scream before running off. Soon the whole group was running and screaming. Because of the fact it was dark, nobody knew where the hell they were going. Sooner or later Usagi and Rei bumped into each other while Minako found herself being thrown to the floor after running into the couch. Makoto was the only one who didn't exactly hit anything. The oddest thing ever happened...the lights turned on! Everyone immediately stood up, all panting and looking around suspiously.

"What was that?" Minako shouted in fear.

"I don't know but I'm getting the hell out of here!" Rei shouted running towards the door.

The group immediately followed her as it was obvious that leaving was the best thing to do especially since fanged creatures were loose in the house.

Everyone screamed upon seeing the door, which had not only been chained, but the door knob was removed.

"I want to go home!" Rei sobbed, balling up in the corner on the floor. Everyone just stared at Rei. Nobody had ever seen her let her guard down. She was usually the brave and fearless one of the group but seeing her scream out in fear only made the other girls even more afraid. Soon, Makoto and Minako joined their friend on the floor crying and screaming in the fetal position.

Usagi just stood staring off into an empty space. Suddenly something came over her. "What the hell are you guys doing?" she shouted. "We're freakin' Sailor Senshi! The world rests in our hands and we're afraid of some clawed freak in the house?"

"Yes," Minako murmed. "I'm scared."

Makoto and Rei just nodded in agreement with Minako's statement.

"Well I think it's time we stand up! Even if we do get killed and eaten in the process, let's die with honor and grace," Usagi continued. She touched her chest expecting to grab her broach but instead she grabbed nothing. "Oh no!" she shouted, glancing down at the spot where her broach was suppose to be. "What are we going to do?"

Suddenly the lights went off again, and Usagi immediately huddled up with her friends on the floor. The girls could now hear two sets of heavy footsteps and heavy breathing.

_Oh no, this is the end!_ Usagi thought to herself. She tried to position herself under Rei just in case the monster did try to eat them, it would eat Rei first and give Usagi time to escape.

"Let's make a run for it," Rei whispered. Rei immediately grabbed Usagi's hand, Usagi grabbed Minako's hand, and poor Makoto was rather dragged to her feet by the group. The group immediately ran for the staircase. And as always, the freaky thing was now chasing after them.

"We have to hide!" Minako shouted above the many pants of the other girls.

"Shut up! You trying to tell the monster all our plans?" Rei shouted, hitting Minako in the head several times.

As in all the classic scary movies someone had to fall right when the monster was chasing after them. That someone was Usagi. She tripped and fell over the rollers which she had just dropped in the hallway not too long ago. She was horrified to find that none of her friends turned around to help her. Just as she was sure the monster was about to bite her head off, a pair a hands dragged her to her feet.

All Usagi could see were several strings of raven hair which made her know that Rei had came to her rescue. Wait? Rei? Rei had saved her?

"Thank you Rei-san," she said smiling.

Rei didn't respond but only grabbed her arm and ran.

Soon Usagi spotted her parents room. She knew it was her parent's room because it was the last room in the hallway and the girls' last chance at life.

"In here!" Usagi shouted.

Everyone followed Usagi into her parents' room. Just as the creature came running towards the door, Minako slammed the door shut while Makoto and Rei pushed the dresser in front of it. They were safe...for now at least.

Everyone immediately went and sat on the floor; all panting and out of breath because of the string of events in which took place in the last 60 seconds.

"What was that thing?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know..." Usagi trailed off. "But isn't it odd that what were going thru is exactly like Rei's story?"

The group all glanced at Rei.

"Errr…guys, I would never pull a prank like this," Rei pleaded.

"Well whatever it is it can't get me. I hate how in the horror movies the pretty girls always die first and it's not happening to me! It won't be eating my brains or touching my beautiful hair," Minako continued.

Just as Rei was about to yell at Minako, the door flung open. All of the girls immediately screamed. _I wish Mamoru and Ami were here to save us_, Usagi thought to herself as a large shadow covered her shaking figure.


End file.
